Various methods or processes for making mineral insulated cables, as well as cable making mechanisms, are well known in the art, as well as cable making mechanisms. Typical examples of such mechanisms are taught by Hall, Jr. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,116 and 5,479,690. Further examples are taught by Japanese patent application No. SHO 46869, Gill in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,110 and Holmgren et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,110. The art continues to improve the manufacturing processes and the quality and reliability of the final product.